


To the Heaven and Back

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Public teasing, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adore takes the night to tease Bianca while they are in the company of Courtney and Alaska, driving Bianca mad while they are in public places, but Adore gets her pay back when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Heaven and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't knew which fic to post today, so I went with my favorite ship and some smut. Brace yourselves because there's a lot of biadore yet to come. You can check my tumblr (excusemymind.tumblr.com/fics) for another pairings and updates of things I'm working on the moment. Follow me, send me some request or prompt if you have one, send me a feedback, why not? I would love to know your thoughts. Till next Sunday! xx

They were having dinner and a wonderful chat with Shane and Justin when Roy felt Danny’s hand on his thigh. Danny kept his face straight, smiling to the boys and nodded as they talked while his hand moved up. Danny rubbed his hand against Roy’s crotch and Roy stared at him with an eyebrow arched.

“Something’s wrong?” Danny asked with a smile on his face while he looked at Roy and grabbed his cock over the clothes.

“No, nothing.” Roy shrugged and turned his attention back to the conversation.

But Danny was planning to do the opposite. He kept a calm movement on his hand and tried not to move his arm much so the other boys could notice it. Danny played with his fingertips and watched Roy take a deep breath.

“Baby, are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little tense, you’re even breathing different.” Danny asked with a concerned face and pressed his hand against Roy’s cock, grabbing it fully.

Roy looked back at him, his eyes were shooting Danny. Shane and Justin were now paying attention and questioned a bit worried.

“It’s just the weather, you know. It’s hot.” Roy said and Danny smiled for many reasons.

Danny leaned his face closer to Roy and gave a kiss on his neck, he placed both hands on the table, giving Roy a break for now. They finished the dinner and the boys were excited to party, they headed to a club near.

Shane grabbed Danny and they quickly were on the dance floor, Roy walked to the bar and Justin followed him. Roy ordered while Justin looked around for a table, finding a spot not too far. They grabbed the drinks and walked to the table, looking over the heads for the two boys and pointed their table.

Danny and Shane reached for the drink, drinking it all in a few sips and then dragged the other two queens to the dance floor. Roy watched Danny dance, the way his body moved and reacted to the beat of the songs… It always got him turned on.

Roy placed one hand low on Danny’s back, bringing his body closer and then they moved together. Danny pressed their bodies as they moved slowly, Roy placed a trail of kisses over Danny’s shoulder and neck, he bit his earlobe at the end and heard Danny’s laugh. All the previous games on the restaurant made both of them horny, but now Roy was determined to give Danny a pay back.

Danny turned around and kept his body against Roy’s. He danced pressing his ass on Roy’s crotch and rubbed them against it, then he felt an arm around his waist and Roy’s breath on his neck. Danny breathed deep and closed his eyes while they danced and teased each other.

“We will have to leave if you keep like that.” Roy whispered on Danny’s ear and it made him more excited.

He turned back around to face Roy, Danny stared at his lips for a second before he leaned forward to kiss them. Roy squeezed Danny’s waist as he felt the urge on the kiss while Danny’s tongue played with his.

“Eww, get a room!” Justin screamed at them over the music and they smiled between the kiss, Danny raised the middle finger to him.

Roy felt Danny get hard against him and he couldn’t deny his erection as well as their kiss got deeper and needy on the dance floor.

“I’m gonna get some drink, do you want?” Roy asked after he broke the kiss and Danny nodded licking his lips while still looking at Roy’s. He gave him a peck and Roy left.

Danny looked at Roy walking away and decided to follow him, Roy ordered a drink and felt Danny push him to the corner. Danny placed pecks on Roy’s neck while his hands ran through the side of his body and slipped his fingers into Roy’s pants. Danny moaned on his neck as his fingers closed around Roy’s cock and he stroke him slowly.

“Mmmm, I want to taste you so badly…” Danny moaned on Roy’s ear.

“I don’t think you deserve it,” Roy leaned his head down and bit Danny’s neck. “You keep teasing me all the time because we are in public and I can’t lean you anywhere and fuck your needy ass.”

Roy’s hands were in Danny’s ass and he squeezed them as he spoke. Danny felt his pants tight, his blood boiling with desire. Danny caressed the tip of the cock in his hand with the thumb and brought the drop of precum into his mouth. He sucked his finger while Roy stared at him. Danny kissed Roy gently and breathed heavily.

The barman placed the drinks near them, bringing them back to Earth. Roy paid and held Danny by his hand, they walked back to the dance floor and enjoyed the rest of the night. They kissed with lust, danced together and teased each other until their way home.

Seconds after hearing the door closing, Danny felt Roy’s lips on his neck and pushing him against the wall. He closed his eyes as Roy kept kissing his neck and his hands traveled through Danny’s body, who left a moan escape and pressed his butt against Roy.

Danny turned around and met Roy’s eyes, full of desire. Roy’s hands slipped down to Danny’s ass, while they were staring at each other. He grabbed it and pulled Danny closer, who jumped into his arms and desperately reached for his mouth. Roy held Danny and walked to the bedroom with him on his arms, Danny’s hands on both sides of his face while sucking his tongue.

Roy placed Danny on the bed, he broke the kiss and stood still, taking his shirt off. Danny watched while he bit his lips and Roy noticed the smile on his face, he knew Danny thought on something and he arched an eyebrow, questioning it.

“Let’s play a game,” Danny said and sat on the edge of the bed, he reached Roy’s pants and unzipped while looking up for approval. Danny pulled all the clothes down and licked his lips. He grabbed Roy’s cock, placed small pecks all over while stroking him slowly. Danny moved his head forward and put all the length in his mouth just to suck it lightly and moved it back. He sucked the tip while looking into Roy’s eyes and the view of those lips around him made Roy groan, immediately holding Danny by his hair. “Let’s try last as much as we can.”

Roy smirked and Danny kept his moves, filling his mouth and sucking while he could hear Roy’s deep breathing. Danny felt the grip on his hair and he stroked Roy faster, he saw his eyes shut while he kept pulling Danny’s head deeper. Roy felt his body tense and Danny could feel it in his mouth as Roy’s cock pulsed. When Roy bit his lips a little bit harder, Danny backed away with an evil smile on his face. Roy was so close. He looked at him with a look that made Danny’s cock tight in his pants.

Danny laid on the bed as Roy laid on top of him and kissed him. Roy did it slow and needy, while his hands reached down through Danny’s body and got into his pants. Danny felt the familiar touch and bit Roy’s lips while they kept kissing and Roy’s hand started to tease Danny.

Roy placed his mouth on Danny’s neck, kissing it, biting, sucking while Danny kept moaning from the stimulation between his legs. Roy took Danny’s shirt off and kept moving his lips down further, he made circles with his tongue around Danny’s nipple, biting it softly. He took Danny’s pants off and licked all his length before sucking all of it. Danny moved his hips unwittingly, he loved the feeling of Roy sucking him.

Danny arched his back and whined, he felt the relief coming but he knew it would be denied to him. Roy tightened the grip on Danny’s cock and pulled it deeper, making Danny curse four times in a row.

“Not yet, baby.” Roy said when he saw how close Danny was to come. He kissed the tip of the cock one last time, facing a frustrated Danny. 

Roy moved up again, reached for Danny’s face and stared at it for a second. Danny’s mouth parted and Roy smiled, he introduced two fingers on it and watched as Danny sucked them. Roy gave him a peck after and his hands made their way down, teasing Danny’s hole.

“Look at me,” Roy said when Danny had closed his eyes and rolled his hips eager for the fingers. “Watch me while I fuck you.”

And then Roy pressed one finger against Danny’s hole, which entered it slowly and Danny received it needy. Roy moved it painfully slow while Danny faced him, their faces close and he could feel Danny’s breath on his mouth. He add another finger and got a weak moan from Danny, Roy then increased the speed of his fingers. Danny’s nails were on his back, getting deeper as Roy moved faster and Danny’s moans became louder.

“Do you want more?” Roy asked and Danny’s cock tightened in despair, he nodded while biting his lips. Danny rolled his hips on Roy’s hand and it made Roy smile. “So hungry for me, aren’t you?”

Roy put another finger, he then moved his fingers inside Danny and the tips touched the spot where Danny couldn’t resist. Danny closed his eyes when he felt it and tightened his thighs around Roy, arched his head back exposing his neck. Roy accepted it gladly while he sucked it and moved his fingers deeper, feeling Danny desperate under him.

He moved his fingers harder two times more and made Danny moan of frustration when Roy took his fingers off, his cock was begging for release. Danny’s breath broke while he tried to recover. Roy gave him a sweet peck and stood up, he held Danny by his hips, who turned around and got on his knees. Roy bent down and placed a kiss on his neck, he made a trail of kisses in Danny’s back till his ass.

Grabbing the cheeks and spread them, Roy saw Danny’s need. Danny looked over the shoulder to Roy, biting his bottom lip and Roy squeezed his ass. Danny jiggled his ass, Roy gave it a kiss and that turned into tongue teasing, Roy licked his hole, making Danny’s thigh tremble. When Danny was wet enough, Roy rubbed the tip of his cock against the hole and it made Danny almost scream in desire. He pressed it, slowly entering Danny and filled him up.

Danny felt goosebumps, his body was begging for release but at the same time it felt so good, Roy was fucking him so damn good. He shut his eyes, grabbed the sheets and buried his face on the pillow while Roy was setting a delicious and painful rhythm.

“Fuck,” Danny said as Roy hit him harder, making his vision blur for a second. “I’m gonna come. I can’t.”

Roy’s cock never ached like that before, but he was willing to make Danny suffer. He slowed his thrusts and pulled out, the reaction was immediate.

“What the fuck?!” Danny weakly punched the bed and Roy rubbed his dick against him again.

“It was your game.” Roy said, his fingertips found Danny’s cock and a moan came along.

“Please, please baby… You’re fucking me so good, please, let me come.” Danny begged and Roy filled him again.

“I love when you beg,” Roy thrusted him slowly, “When you’re so desperate for me to fuck you,” he thrusted harder, “When you wanna come so bad,” Roy thrusted it deeper and made Danny whine, “Because I made you lost your mind…” Roy kept the movement and allowed himself to close his eyes, feeling Danny around him and listening to his moans. It was because of him, every part of Danny needed and begged for Roy. “Come for me.” Roy held Danny’s waist and moved faster.

“Oh my god.” Danny gasped and felt his body shake as he came, the urge and impact made him feel weak. Roy thrusted on Danny one last time before he came so hard he felt dizzy. He tightened the grip on Danny’s waist to have equilibrium while he tried to breathe again.

Danny felt like he was floating, he couldn’t move any part of his body. Roy kissed his forehead and then laid by his side, catching his breath. Danny tried to say something but his mouth didn’t move and the sound didn’t left her throat. Roy wrapped his arms around Danny, that felt more and more hard to keep his eyes opened. “I love you.” Danny managed to said it low before falling asleep.


End file.
